Uzu's Legacy
by ShinobiSniper
Summary: It's more or less common knowledge that Naruto's life has never been a fair one. But, what if, Naruto wasn't born in Konoha? What if he was born in Uzushiogakure before it's fall? How would this change the usual story of Naruto's life? Would it be for the better, or would it make things worse? Better Summary inside, but it isn't perfect. The next chapter will go into better detail.


**Category : Naruto**

 **Location : Fanfiction . net**

 **Genre : Action, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy**

 **Pairing : Naruto/Hinata**

 **Story name : Uzu's Legacy**

 **Author : ShinobiSniper, SS**

 **Beta : justintheconstantreviewer, jtcr**

 **This story will be AU, Alternate Universe. It's starting before Uzushiogakure's destruction, it'd be more than a little silly for it to 100% follow canon.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto; I'm merely playing in his sandbox.**

 **Brief summary : _PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU DECIDE YOU WANT TO OR DON'T WANT TO READ THIS STORY._ : Not much has ever truly been known about the Rinnegan, only having one recorded user would do this after all. From what is known is primarily based on what's been written on it, never by firsthand accounts. Many people have tried to theorize it's power and how it could be obtained but few were even close to the truth. The power the ****Dōjutsu grants the wielder is _not_ set in stone. What, then, would change? How will it impact Naruto's place in this story? More importantly, how will Uzushio's imminent destruction, being as this story takes place _before_ the incident and he was born before it's fall. How will this affect his future; the future of Shinobi in general? Uzushiogakure _will_ fall. The would be perpetrators were quite thorough in concealing their part in it. But, the primary question is, did they conceal their part in it well enough to not be discovered? Will Naruto ever be strong enough to take retribution for his fallen clan, or will he succumb to the various powers of the world out for his blood? Everything isn't so black and white as he will soon come to realize. **

**Warnings : There will be coarse language, or profanity. I personally believe that I'm a rather horrible writer, but I'll let you be the judge of that. There _will_ be romance, as the genre should have shown, whether that'll mean sexual content later on in the story is debatable. I have no experience with it and I'm rather iffy about typing something that could quite easily hinder the story itself. We'll see what other people think of it before I even come close to a decision on it. And, if, a _big_ if, I do decide to feature any lemons in this story it'll be quite awhile into the story before it happens. I'm going to do my utmost to ensure that our favorite blonde, or should I say whitish-red haired, shinobi and Hyuuga don't suddenly fall all over and claim their undying love the moment they meet each other. I'm going to try to build some background between them as well as some character building between the two. The ages _will_ be relatively close. I'm not having some 40-50 year old man hitting on a 16-17 year old. How I go about pulling this off will be on you to read in the coming chapters to figure out. I suppose that's enough of my rambling, neh? Let's get on with it.**

 **Chapter name : Intro into a Legend**

 _ **Start**_

* * *

Ushiogakure, or Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides , hidden deep in the Land of Whirlpools, houses the infamous seal experts known as the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki were very well known for their above average lifespans as well as just how formidable their sealing knowledge truly was. With Fūinjutsu being as obscure an art as it is, many feared these people and for the most part tried to avoid crossing paths with them if they absolutely did not have to. The fact that Uzu and Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves were very close allies did not exactly encourage those that didn't like the Uzumaki to do something about the clan. If you pissed off one, you pissed off both; and pissing off Konoha, for the most part, wasn't an option.

The hidden village was surrounded by multiple lakes and tributaries and even farther out it was surrounded on all sides by a massive lake which had multiple violent whirlpools swirling hungrily in its depths; likely one of the main reasons Uzu got its name. Uzugakure itself was hidden on a large island in the very middle of this vast network of rivers and lakes. Small rivers ran through the center of the village giving the populace their drinking and eating needs, all wrapped up in a nice wet package.

* * *

16 years before Uzushiogakure's destruction-

The current Uzukage, Yuzo Uzumaki, a red haired man with deep worry lines but a relatively youthful appearance, hurried through the door that his pregnant wife was in. He had been in the middle of a meeting with the Uzu council when a messenger had burst through the doors and immediately alerted him that his wife was in the deeper stages of labor. Safe to say, he was out the door, with the nurse hot on his heels, the moment his wife's name left the woman's lips.

The moment he stepped into the hospital room, upon spotting his wife, "Miki dear," he stuttered as he caught a glimpse of her sweat stricken face and the way she was whimpering with every breath. "It's okay I'm here, how are you doing honey?" As he was hurrying over to his wife, he noticed her violet eyes locked on his with a sickly sweet smile plastered onto her face with a dangerous glint in her eyes as she said nothing but started motioning him to come to her side. Faltering and almost slipping at the warning bells going off in his head, he grinned weakly at her. 'What did I do? I just got here!'

As he finally reached the bed, ignoring the assortment of medical staff in the room, her hand immediately latched onto his with bone breaking strength. As he winced lightly, he rubbed the back of her hand comfortingly. "Hey Yu-kun! Nice of you to finally make it!" The dangerous glint in her eyes never wavered as her grip on his hand tightened even more.

Yuzo Uzumaki, 3rd Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, was a very proud and strong man. He had even stared down enemy shinobi outnumbered without batting an eyelash! But, put an angry Miki in front of him and what happens? Exactly what would happen to any self respecting, sane, male would do in front of their Kunoichi wife dammit! Avoid, at all costs, pissing them off even worse! "I'm sorry love, honest! I didn't know you were this far along until just a few moments ago! The council requests a meeting and I had," Upon noticing his wife's steady stare he cut himself off. 'Why must all Uzumaki women be so damn scary?!' He silently chuckled to himself, 'Then again I wouldn't have my Miki-chan any other way.' "Dear I really didn't know, will you please forgive me? I'll go out to that ice cream stand you loved so much later to-"

An excited squeal split the air like a whip as her grip on his hand slackened but still held firm. "After this I think I'd love that sweetie, thank you." She looked as though she were going to say something else but suddenly her eyes widened a bit and she gasped while her free hand quickly moved to her belly. The grip on his hand instantly strengthened again.

Yuzo's attention which was on his wife at the time was finally brought to the various medical specialists in the room with them upon being ushered out of the way, with his clear protests mind you! His wife was hurting and she needed him dammit! He knew the rules though, a rule literally made just because of the Uzumaki clan's women. Husband's out, or husband's wind up with multiple broken bones from their wives. Personally he didn't care what happened to him. His dear wife and soon to be newborn child were in that room. He wanted, nay, needed to be there for them. But, rules were rules though. Being the Uzukage himself, even he couldn't go breaking one of the hospital's primary rules without serious repercussions.

As he was being ushered away, his wife's mild whine of pain almost made him bolt right back to her side; he knew he couldn't. No matter how badly he wanted to. Glancing back to the love of his life he said with confidence that he wasn't really feeling, "I'm here dear, I'll just be on the other side of the door. Please don't worry, everything will be alright." Then, he was gone. Stepping out into the cold hallway with the nurse who was doing everything but pushing him out.

Just as she was about to return to the room, he grabbed her arm and forced her around and leveled her with a hard stare of his own. The gaze of Uzushio's Kage. "Nothing better happen to my wife or child." His tone was dangerous. Sharp enough to cut ninja wire, and harsher than the power of an S rank sūiton jutsu. "If anything happens to them I'll level this hospital myself; it won't be pretty. Am I understood?"

The young violet eyed, red haired, nurse seemed to shrink in on herself and stuttered, "H-hai Uz-Uzukage-sama," Her voice came out as a demure squeak, "They're both in good hands..."

His gaze softened slightly as he gave a curt nod. "See to it that they are."

It was a clear dismissal since she hurriedly bowed and more or less sprinted back into the room his wife was in. Shaking his head a bit, he leaned back against the wall to wait.

* * *

Every second felt like a day, every minute felt like a year, and every hour felt like an eternity. He wasn't even sure just how long he actually waited. He couldn't even hear anything from the door just to his left either! With Uzumaki's being seal experts by blood it really shouldn't have been a surprise. The door itself was inscribed in privacy and Noise suppression seals, inscribed by a master of seals in such a way that only an Uzumaki could. There would be no sound coming from the room beyond.

Just as his nerves were frayed to their limit and he was about to bust the door down himself, it was opened with the same nurse, as before, demurely stepping out to face him.

His full attention on her seemed to make her shrink into herself a bit more than before; it was like stepping into a monsoon! "Uzukage-sama, please c-come with me. Your wife wishes to see you and for you to see your newborn s-son." She murmured nervously while bowing in a show of respect and holding the door for him to step through.

A sudden weight lifting off of his shoulders and a newfound joy entering his heart, 'I've got a son!', he quickly stepped back into the hospital room. Upon spotting his wife and the bundle in her arms he quickly sidestepped the doctors and nurses in the way and made his way over to her side to see for himself just what they had brought into the world.

His wife was softly cooing to her baby boy as her husband stepped up to the bed to kneel beside her.

"It's a boy? What will we name him? I personally like Ao, but what do you think? When should we start training him? Can I hold my baby boy? How big of a party should we throw for our son's birthday?" He was rattling off and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He was finally a father! He was about to continue his firing off questions when his wife's finger gently fell upon his lips making him stop. Her eyes were on his and a gentle smile was on her face.

"Calm down sweetie I can't answer everything at once!" Her eyes were gentle, "We're not naming him Ao." Her voice did contain a hint of exasperation with that statement. "I was thinking more along the lines of-"

Something caught the corner of her eye as she immediately stopped and gazed back down at her son. Now that Yuzo was paying attention he also noticed that his son wasn't crying, or even making any sort of noise for that matter. The only thing that showed that he was even alive was the fact that, from what he could see of him at least, his tiny hands were happily waving around in the air as though he were swatting at an invisible insect.

"His eyes are opening," His wife murmured softly.

Yuzo was back on his feet and leaning over her to gaze at his young boys face to see for himself. He didn't want to miss it.

Upon seeing his son's face he couldn't help but grin with pride.

His son was wrapped up in a medical blanket while his face and head was uncovered. The little one's hair was a whitish red, a bit odd for an Uzumaki, and already relatively thick. Not quite unheard of for an infant to have so much hair but still relatively uncommon. His face was pudgy with a happy smile on the youngsters face.

Yuzo was ecstatic! His baby boy was adorable! 'He's going to be such a heart-breaker when he gets older,' he quietly chuckled to himself.

Then his attention was on his son's slowly opening eyes.

Yuzo and Miki both sat entranced as they awaited, what they expected to be, light violet eyes awakening for the first time to the world. The general eye color of the Uzumaki clan was violet with the occasional brown or blue.

At the hint of purple it brought the two up short. It was _**not**_ common for that dark of purple eye color among the clan.

When the curve of black inside the the purple became visible they were both floored. It looked like a ring. His eyes weren't open enough for it to be the pupil.

When more purple appeared and another black ring seemed to be appearing they were scared. They _**knew**_ , without a shadow of a doubt, what this was.

"Everybody out of the room." Yuzo muttered softly.

When no sound issued to show his order was being followed, he turned to face everybody in the room and growled, " **Out.** "

Whether or not they heard him the first time, safe to say the room was empty save for the wife, father, and son.

He returned to watching as his son fully opened his eyes and the ripple pattern was clearly visible and seemed to be gazing straight at him.

His heart nearly stopped. There was no doubt anymore. What he was seeing with his own eyes, within his own son's orbs, was the-

 _ **Rinnegan...**_

* * *

 **And, that's the end of the prologue. It's relatively short being approximately 2k words, but introductions are generally short. The general chapter lengths will be, hopefully, triple this or more. I've got a lot in store for this story that I haven't seen done yet so I'm aiming for a more unique perspective for what I'm writing. Reading the same thing over and over again can get boring, right?**

 _ **This chapter currently hasn't been beta'd, but it'll be edited when he's able to pick apart the mistakes I've made. Sadly I was just too excited to wait, even though I wanted to get this out tomorrow, that's just too long for me. When you finish a story is it hard for you to wait? Anybody that can give me feedback on that would be fantastic. I'd like to know if I'm the only one in that department.**_

 **To address a possible issue and to be sure I don't scare off readers, Naruto will _not_ be all powerful in this story. The rinnegan won't be the beat all end all. Yes he will be powerful, but he won't get that way over night. It's going to take _years_ of training, and even then throughout this story there is going to be some rough patches where he discovers that just because he has the most famous ****Dōjutsu, he's not the supreme being in the world.**

 **I'm assuming there will be questions, it'd mean I didn't do it right if there wasn't. Drop me a pm or send it via review, and I will answer _ALL_ messages as soon as I'm able.**

 **Flames and Trolls will be ignored. I'm doing this for my own amusement and your entertainment. I don't get paid for this in any sort of way besides the occasional happy reader. However, constructive criticism is highly welcomed. How will I get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong?**

 **Naruto will be OOC, as will most of the main characters. This is a major AU so expect some pretty large changes.**

 **As for update speed, well that depends on my motivation. I pumped this out in 3 days, technically 2 since I didn't do anything yesterday... 2 1/2 hours the first day and 3 1/2 the 3rd. If I want my general chapter length to be around 6-10k then if I'm fully motivated to pump out a chapter I could likely get one out by 3-4 days after an update. We'll just have to see. It's unlikely that it'll be _that_ fast, my motivations pretty trash for the most part, but depending on the reviews and how people take the intro, we'll see what I can manage.**

 **My Beta Reader is jtcr, wonderful guy. He'll be helping me to keep this general mess up to reading standards. I invite you to check into his stories and see what you think as well. He's a wonderful guy.**

 **ShinobiSniper, SS, Signing off. I'll see you again soon.**


End file.
